


Unconventional Endeavours

by Invictusimpala



Series: Mates Verse [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Castiel is a Tease, Face-Fucking, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Castiel, Power Bottom Castiel, Praise Kink, Self-Lubrication, Smut, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 21:08:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2521865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invictusimpala/pseuds/Invictusimpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is stuck in a meeting; there's a pack of wolves coming in from the South that need to be checked out, and Castiel goes into heat right in the middle of it. Dean leaves the meeting and finds Castiel, but gets teased along the way for making his mate wait.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unconventional Endeavours

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, enjoy :)

Dean is in the first tier of caves for a meeting. Normally council meetings happen closer to home in the third, but today is unusual.

It's been decades since another pack has been spotted, and a pack that can shift nonetheless.

Either that, or a group of incredibly smart -- or dumb -- humans has taken to sleeping with the wolves in the same cave.

Their home isn't far from his own pack's, and being the new pack leader is stressful. All of these decisions are forced on him, and all he wants to do is scent his mate, be in his den, and take a hot bath.

It's been three months since Castiel's last heat, and Dean is worried. It's not uncommon, especially for newly presented Omegas, for their heats to be late.

It just means the next one is going to trigger Dean's rut worse than before. He's not going to be able to hold back his Alpha instincts.

"No, we can't move. You know how big this place is? We'll never find another place to fit everyone let alone move all of our markets and dens up somewhere new!"

"Yes, but this pack could be an immediate threat. We have no clue what they're doing on our land."

"They're so many new mated couples, and so many soldiers, we'll fend them off if they do decide to make an attack."

People talk back and forth, people Dean's never seen, and he sits back, letting them talk it through before he's put to the test.

There's a sweet smell in the room, like pie, and Dean breathes a little deeper.

This tier is filled with so many families, someone is bound to be making some food for a kid or mate.

Dean's jealous. He wants to go back to his home with Castiel. He represses the whine back in his throat and clears it.

"So, what are my options?"

"Move or not."

"We're not moving," Dean says. "Here's an idea. This pack is settling down on our land. There are no more than fifty. We could easily take them on if they are hostile, and we could just as easily take them into our home as one of our own if they present as friendlies."

"Dean --"

"That is my final decision. Is there anything else?"

There's an itch underneath his skin akin to arousal, and he presses the heel of his palm against his crotch.

It doesn't feel good, sort of keeps it under wraps, and he gets back into the conversation.

That sweet smell is back in the room, full force, and it makes his head fog up a little.

When he realizes what it is, he knows he's in trouble for making his mate wait.

Castiel is in heat.

And if his smell is floating _all the way_ to the first tier from the third, it's gotta be intense.

"I have to go."

"Dean you can't just leave!"

"I am the Alpha, the leader of this pack, and I will do as I please. Send a representative to check out the other pack. My mate is in heat so I will be unreachable for the next week or so."

They all bid him good day, and he follows the scent back to their den.

It reeks in here, and there's slick all over the walls and the sheets.

There's a note on the bed and Dean plucks it from the furs.

_Catch me. -Castiel_

Dean growls low in his throat, his knot already popped and throbbing, and it hurts so bad.

His mate was here and he missed him.

Dean stomps out of the cave, and people scatter, pointing in the direction from which Castiel's scent is the strongest.

It winds down hallway after hallway, the smell of Castiel permeates from . . . from his old den.

Dean has to take a breather, bracing himself against the wall to keep himself from shooting off in his pants prematurely.

He breathes through his nose several times before entering the room.

It’s dark, no candles or anything lit, so he can’t see anything.

He closes his eyes before they can adjust, walking around in the darkness, trying to find his mate by his smell alone.

“Dean, you have impeccable timing.” It's hard to distinguish where his voice is coming from, and Dean peers around in the pitch black.

“I was in a meeting, I’m sorry I made you wait, buddy.”

“Well, I think I am going to make you wait for it as long as I did.” Dean can feel the ghost of Castiel’s breath on the cuff of his ear.

“Cas, please, come here, let me take care of you.”

“Are you about to go into rut, Alpha? I think I am going to wait for that to happen before taking what I want.” Dean whimpers. That could take hours or minutes, there’s no way to tell.

“Please, Cas, I've already popped a knot, I need you.”

“And I needed you two hours ago, but where were you?”

“There’s another pack of wolves heading towards us, I had to discuss it with the pack! Please don’t make we wait, Cas, please.”

Cas hums, debating it.

“I don’t know, Dean, show me you really want it and perhaps I will.”

“How can I show you? Tell me, please.” Dean begs, and Cas laughs.

“You can have what you want, Alpha, but you’re not allowed to come unless I have twice.”

Dean sighs, relieved even though it’s going to be torture.

“Okay, okay, Cas, my Omega, I can do that.”

There’s a flicker of light as Cas turns on an oil lamp, lighting the room dimly, and Dean pounces on him, pinning him to the bed, but Castiel shakes his head. Dean relents, letting Castiel position him.

Cas makes him lay on his back, and then his cock is in Dean’s face. Dean holds Castiel's hips over his face, and then sucks him down.

Castiel grunts, thrusting into Dean’s mouth. He can’t take all of Castiel, not yet, but he’s working on it, taking inch by inch down his throat, swallowing around the head of Castiel’s cock.

“Dean,” he pants, and Dean feels a sense of pride knowing he’s making his mate feel good, he’s taking care of his Omega.

He sucks all the harder, adding suction, and Castiel cries out, moaning as he grips the wall, hands braced behind Dean’s head.

He cants his hips forward, rocking into Dean’s mouth, and he lets his jaw go slack.

Castiel takes that as an invitation, using Dean’s mouth as he pleases. He grips Dean’s hair by the roots, fucking his mouth until he comes down Dean’s throat with a sob of his name.

Castiel pets his face, kissing his cheeks and his mouth, tasting himself on his Alpha’s tongue. He praises Dean, telling him he did a good job, and it makes his knot throb painfully where it’s trapped in the confines of his pants.

“One more, Dean, and then we can take care of this.” Castiel mouths at his cock through the fabric, and Dean’s fingers twist into the sheets.

“I’m g-going to come if you keep d-doing that, Cas.”

“Then you need to get some better control, Alpha, so maybe you can keep your pack in line and you can spend some time with your Omega.”

It’s said a little angrily, and guilt keeps his libido in check.

“Cas, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, but I can’t control it, I’m sorry I left you so close to your heat.”

“You should be. I had to take care of myself while you were gone.”

“I saw the slick in our den.”

“That’s not the half of it.”

Dean groans, letting his head fall back, presenting himself to his mate. It’s weird for an Alpha to do this, but when have they ever been conventional, he thinks.

Castiel bites into his skin, rutting against Dean’s thigh. He pulls Dean's pants down and off.

“Need you, Alpha, I need you.”

“You have me, you have me, baby.”

Castiel sinks down on Dean’s cock with a whine, eyes shut tight, and Dean watches him, breathing hard through his mouth as he takes in the sight of his mate on his knot.

It slips past Castiel’s rim, and he has to grab the base of his cock to keep from coming because Castiel is so warm, so tight, his mate fertile and in heat and he needs to do something about it.

He’s about to go into rut, he can feel it just under his skin, but he keeps his cool until Castiel comes across Dean’s chest, his knot pressed right up against Cas’ prostate -- too much for his Omega.

Dean flips them over, baring his teeth and howling as his Alpha takes over. Castiel looks like he's confused as to if he's scared to death or turned on.

Dean can do nothing more than roll his hips, his knot already tying them together, and it’s not like he can thrust. He can barely move an inch, but it’s so good and he purrs low in his throat as he feels the familiar burn in his gut; he’s about to come.

Castiel kisses him hard, all teeth and tongue.

“Come for me, Alpha.” Cas says, and Dean follows the order, lapping at Castiel's mating mark.

It feels like a wave of water is dumped on his head, and the heat under his skin is chilled as he comes and comes, filling up his mate just like his rut is telling him to do.

Cas rocks back on Dean’s knot, petting his hair and his face, stroking down his chest, telling him he’s done well, he’s been the perfect Alpha, that he’s a good mate.

Dean slumps against Castiel for a moment before he turns them on their sides.

Castiel is pressing kisses into his sweaty skin, murmuring ‘I love you’s and whispers of his name.

Dean comes to eventually, finally settling down. His muscles have stopped contracting, and he’s no longer coming, the fog of his orgasm long gone, and Castiel is asleep, tucked into his side.

Dean shakes him awake, but his mate just snuggles closer, mouth behind his ear, scenting him.

Dean feels better, like a fever has been broken, and Castiel feels colder in his arms, so that is good, that means his heat is sated for now.

“I love you, Dean.”

“I love you, too, Cas

“I think that’s the fastest my heat has ever been. It’s weird.”

“Are you feeling better, at least?” Cas nods, and Dean smiles.

“Good. Was that good? Was that satisfying?”

“Yes, Alpha, go to sleep. If it comes back in the morning it’s no big deal. How’s your rut going?”

“Fine as long as you are.”

“You big sap.”

“You started it.”

Castiel huffs an amused laugh against his throat, and Dean lets his arm sling around his waist, bringing their bodies that much closer.

“Thank you.”

“I am sorry about the meeting, Cas, I didn't mean for it to drag on for so long.”

“It’s fine, Dean. I’m not mad, it was just leverage to get you to submit to me.”

Dean rolls his eyes, kissing the top of Castiel’s head.

“Ah, my mate, smartest one of the pack.”

“Only rivaled by you, my Alpha.”

Dean hums contentedly. He feels good, better than he has in months with his mate next to him safe and sound, with his rut finally sated, and with Cas’ heat done everything is good. He can sleep now, relaxed in his Omega’s arms until tomorrow when they do it again.

Dean can’t wait.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://www.invictus-impala.tumblr.com)  
>  I am taking prompts there, if you're interested :)  
> (More info on that [here](http://invictus-impala.tumblr.com/post/99871679299/about-prompts-im-now-taking-prompts-yay-if-you))


End file.
